True Love Prevails
by Sophia Patience
Summary: This is the follow up to Trials And Tribulations. It will focus more on just Spencer Reid and Keirsten. However, the others will be in it. Enjoy, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Doctor Spencer Reid could not be happier with his life, than what he had been in the past four years. At only 31 years old, he was a valued member of the FBI's behavioral analysis unit, five months married, and already had a baby on the way. The day had finally arrived where he and his wife were able to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. Spencer had made sure that he was going to be home for this doctor visit, instead of somewhere else in the country hunting down what his wife would call crazies.

"Keirsten, are you feeling okay?" Spencer asked, looking at the red headed woman who was sitting silently next to him.

Keirsten blinked a bit before looking up from her rounded stomach. "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

"I've never seen you this quite while we're waiting for the doctor. Is there something on your mind?"

"Not really. The baby just decided to keep moving so much throughout the entire night, that I barely got any sleep. I'm really tired, and could go for a nap right now."

Spencer couldn't keep from smiling. "I guess we better get used to sleepless nights now. Once the baby gets here, we can say good bye to the idea of sleep for the rest of our lives."

Keirsten raised an eyebrow some. "In that case, next time the baby keeps me up all night because it won't stop moving, I'll keep you awake too."

"Fair enough."

"Keirsten Reid!" a waiting nurse called out at the open door.

Spencer grabbed Keirsten's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Are you ready for this?"

Keirsten nodded some, as she got herself out of the chair. She brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, and gave a light yawn. "I am if you are."

Spencer stood up beside Keirsten, and followed her over to the nurse and through the opened door.

"It's good to see the both of you here again instead of just one. The BAU is keeping you busy I'm guessing Doctor Reid?" the nurse asked.

"Pretty much. It seems like I'm out of town every other week. I never really took the time to realize how much time I spend away from home until Keirsten and I got married."

"It must be hard on both of you. Keirsten, nice try sneaking past it like that, I know you hate it, but it's time to step on that scale and check your weight."

"Hate is the understatement of the year with that. Keirsten has despised scales for as long as I've known her," Spencer said as he watched his wife slip her sandals off and step on the scale.

"There aren't many people who do like the idea of stepping on a scale. The things can either be our best friend, or our worst enemy," the nurse claimed.

"At least there's someone who understands that," Keirsten stated looking over at Spencer.

"Keirsten, you've gained three more pounds than you usually do. Normally you've only gained five pounds between visits, this time you've gained eight," the nurse claimed.

"Do what? I don't understand, I've been watching what I eat, and Adalynn helps keep me active with getting me outside to walk her, or play fetch with her. Not to mention, while I'm at school teaching, I never get a chance to relax."

"Don't worry about it Keirsten. Remember, some of that weight you're gaining is the baby growing as well. Not all of that weight is you," the nurse stated. "Now then, go ahead into exam room three, and we'll check your blood pressure."

Keirsten got off the scale and slid her sandals back on. "I still can't believe I gained eight pounds in a month..." she claimed walking into the exam room.

"It's not a big deal Keirst, so what if you gained three extra pounds? It doesn't make any difference to me or anybody else."

"He's right. Now, you know the drill, hold up your arm so we can check your blood pressure," the nurse ordered.

Keirsten sighed softly, and rolled up her sleeve before holding out her right arm.

The nurse put the blood pressure cuff on Keirsten's arm, and started to pump it up. "So, today is the big day where you find out if you're going to be having a boy or a girl. Any idea on names just yet?"

"We haven't talked names much, we decided to hold off on that until we know the gender. All we know, is the middle name is either going to be Louise, or Louis," Spencer claimed.

"Any particular reason behind that choice?" the nurse asked. "Your blood pressure is normal."

"My best friend's name was Louise..." Keirsten claimed as the blood pressure cuff was removed.

"That is a touchy subject, let's not get any further into it," Spencer said noticing the look of depression coming to Keirsten's face.

"Got it, I won't dig any further with that. Your doctor will be in shortly," the nurse claimed before walking out of the room.

Spencer helped Keirsten up onto the examination table. "Are you getting excited about this?"

"I would be if the baby wasn't kicking my bladder right now."

Spencer laughed lightly and placed a hand on Keirsten's stomach and got down on his knees some "Hey now, I think it's time for you to settle down in there."

Keirsten smiled lightly. "Get up here so I can kiss you."

Spencer looked up and stood back up with a grin, his hand still on Keirsten's stomach. "Now, why would you want to do something crazy like that?"

Keirsten shrugged looking up at her husband. "Not sure. I'm just crazy in general I guess."

"You must be to have married me, and then carry our kid."

Keirsten shook her head laughing some. "Would you just kiss me already?"

Spencer smirked before leaning over and pressing his lips against Keirsten's.

The door opened slowly as the doctor walked in on the two. "Okay now you guys, doctor in the room."

Spencer broke the kiss and looked over. "Hey now, there's been a doctor in this room for the last five minutes."

"Fair enough I suppose. But right now, I'm the top dog in this room," the woman claimed. "Keirsten, you're starting to show more finally. Ready to find out if you're having a boy or a girl?" the doctor asked as she started to get the ultrasound monitor ready.

"We've been ready and waiting for this day for awhile now," Keirsten said as she started to lay on her back.

"Well then, I guess you can stop waiting," the doctor claimed as she grabbed the wand of the ultrasound. She prepped Keirsten, and checked to make sure the machine was ready to go.

Keirsten looked up at Spencer, before wincing a bit when the wand came in contact with her bare skin. "That thing is always so cold. I'll never get used to it."

The room fell silent as they listened carefully to the sound of a tiny heartbeat. Keirsten glanced over at the monitor, before looking back at Spencer. Sometimes, she still could not believe how lucky she was to have him in her life.

"That's odd now..." the doctor claimed, breaking the silence.

"What is? Is the baby okay?" Spencer asked looking away from Keirsten, and to the doctor quickly.

"Everything is fine. I just can't believe I missed this in the last few visits. There's another heart beat."

Keirsten looked over at the monitor quickly, then to the doctor. "Wait, do what?"

"You guys are having twins. I just don't understand why I'm not hearing the second heart beat until now."

"That might explain the extra three pounds Keirst."

"How was it missed before now?" Keirsten asked curiously.

"One baby hiding to where we can't hear it, but now they aren't being so shy. Who knows, things like this happen all the time," the doctor claimed.

Spencer ran his fingers through Keirsten's hair gently. "Wait til everybody hears about this."

The doctor turned her attention back to the monitor, and turned the screen on. "Okay you two, time to see the little ones. It might be a little harder now to tell the genders, depending on how both of them are positioned in there."

The room fell silent again, minus the sound of the fetal heartbeat. Keirsten reached for Spencer's hand when she felt it rest upon her shoulder, and took a deep breath as she kept her eyes focused on the screen.

"There is baby number one, front and center. Might not be too hard to see, that... baby number one is a boy," the doctor announced.

Keirsten looked up with a small smile. She gave Spencer's hand a light squeeze and returned her attention back to the monitor.

"Now then, I can see the head of baby number two, covering the face a little with it's hand. From the looks of it, baby number one, has a... sister."

Spencer looked away from the screen, and leaned down to place a kiss on Keirsten's forehead. He was falling in love with this woman more and more with everything she did. This was no exception.

"So Keirsten, a quick question. How have your panic attacks been lately? I know when you first started coming in, they were come and go," the doctor stated.

"It's been awhile since I've had a panic attack. I don't remember when the last time was that I had one," Keirsten claimed.

The doctor nodded some, furrowing her brow.

Spencer continued to run his fingers through Keirsten's hair. The last thirteen months had been pretty eventful. This time last year, Keirsten had joined the BAU for one case that had them dealing with a killer, in Keirsten's hometown, where her former friends were being killed. The unsub had been caught, but not without Keirsten being beaten and put in the hospital. Not even a month after their wedding back in June, Keirsten was being arrested and sent back to Dallas, Texas for a trial, having been accused of pulling the strings in the series of murders. The trial was won, but the full turn of events had left Keirsten with almost severe anxiety problems.

"You've been avoiding everything that could bring on your attacks, correct?" the doctor questioned as she shut off the monitor.

Keirsten slowly sat back up, and lowered her shirt over her stomach. "The only stress for me now and days, are parent teacher conferences. Not many parents wish to admit that their kindergartners can be little trouble makers."

"Just remember now, too much stress on you, and you could go into labor way too early. We'd like to avoid that happening," the doctor claimed.

"She knows the minute she has a panic attack now, that I talk to my boss and work cases from the office so I'm closer to home," Spencer claimed.

"Well then, everything is good. The babies are growing and developing well. Now, you two can go home. The nurse will have the sonogram pictures for you up front. Doctor Reid, could I speak with you privately while your wife gets those?"

Spencer nodded some. "I don't see why not. Go on ahead to the car, I'll be there in a minute."

Keirsten got down from the table. "All right, I need to make a quick stop to the little girls room anyway. One of them is really giving my bladder a good kick."

Spencer waited until Keirsten was out of the room and turned his attention to the doctor. "Is something wrong with Keirsten or the twins?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Has Keirsten been doing okay like she says she is? As far as panic attacks and stress levels go."

"I think so. I'm not sure what happens when I'm not home with her though, why?"

"Each time I ask her about anxiety issues, her heart rate spikes."

"You think she's lying about them then?"

The doctor shook her head. "I'm not saying that at all. She could be having them and not realize it. How is she sleeping lately? Any nightmares, or waking up in cold sweats in the middle of the night?"

"When I'm home, no. Again, not sure if she has them when I'm out of town."

"I want her to see a sleep specialist. There's one that will monitor brain activity and heart rate while she sleeps. Might take two weeks to do them. The first series of tests, I want you present, sleeping with her. The second, will be while you're on a case, get someone else to take her to the specialist and drop her there to make sure she makes it."

"I don't understand what you're getting at."

"Her panic attacks could be happening when she's asleep at night, and you aren't home. She might be keeping this from you so you don't worry too much. However, the sooner you find out about if it's happening or not, the better. As I said before, these panic attacks could cause her to go into early labor, and I'm sure you'd like to avoid that just as much as I would."

Spencer sighed lightly. "I would. What's the phone number?"

The doctor reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card. "I always put one in my pocket when Keirsten comes in, hoping I'll be able to get this to you, but this is only the second time you've made it to an appointment."

"Thanks. I'll give them a call as soon as we get home and Keirsten is taking her nap. I want to see what all they'll do to her before setting the appointment, and then talk things over with her."

"Well, good luck to you there. Hopefully you will make it in with Keirsten again next month. Now, get out of here."

Spencer nodded as he placed the card in his pocket and walked out. Getting Keirsten to willingly see a sleep specialist, was not going to be an easy task.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two**

Keirsten and Spencer were sitting at home with their pit bull, Adalynn laying between them on the sofa, and a baby name book laid gently on the canine's back as she slept.

"So, are we going for the middle name Louis, or Louise?" Spencer asked looking at Keirsten.

Keirsten rubbed her stomach slightly. "Why don't we just name our son Louis?"

"That's very doable, and I do believe Louise would approve of that."

Keirsten sighed softly, looking at her stomach. "I really miss her Spencer... she's been gone for four months now, and I still can't accept that she's gone. Or how it even happened."

Spencer closed the book and set it aside. "Keirst, I want you to be honest with me. Are you sleeping okay when I'm not home?"

Keirsten looked up. "Yes, I'm sleeping just fine other than the twins moving around and waking me up frequently."

"You aren't having any nightmares, or anything else like that?"

"No, if I am having nightmares I don't remember them. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Your doctor wants you to see a sleep specialist. She says when she asks you about your anxiety issues, your heart rate has been going up. She believes you could easily be lying about it which makes you nervous."

"I haven't had any attacks in a while Spencer! I've been making sure that I avoid stress, and I stop and sit down if I even think I'm going to have an attack to prevent them from happening."

"She thinks you're having the panic attacks in your sleep."

"Wouldn't I know if I was having any attacks?"

"Probably not. The doctor gave me a number, and I already called up there while you were taking a nap."

"Wait a minute. You called them without talking to me about it first? That's not right Spencer Reid," Keirsten said getting defensive

Spencer held up a hand. "Hold on now, I said I called, not that I set an appointment. I wanted to find out what all they would do to you."

"Oh. What did they say would happen?"

"The test will take place over a period of two weeks. They want to monitor brain waves and heart rate while you sleep, first week, with me sleeping with you. The second week, I'll be out of town with the BAU, so they can monitor when I'm not there for any differences in activity."

Keirsten shook her head some. "I refuse to be hooked up to any machines while I'm sleeping, and have strangers watching me.

"Don't do it for you. Do it for the twins, if we don't find out, they could be in a lot of trouble."

Keirsten closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. "Fine... I don't like the idea still, but I will do it."

"Good, I can set the appointments for the next two weeks, and will be sure I'm home for the first series."

Keirsten sighed lightly as she got up. "I'm going to go get freshened up since we're supposed to be at Rossi's soon with the rest of the gang."

"I'll join you as soon as I'm done on the phone."

Keirsten leaned down some, and placed a kiss on Spencer's cheek. "Where would I be without you?"

"Spending Thanksgiving alone next week? Or perhaps still back in Dallas?"

"Funny," Keirsten replied. "Come on Adalynn, time to go upstairs now."

Spencer smiled slightly as he watched the dog jump off the sofa and follow Keirsten up the stairs. He enjoyed seeing the close bond between the two of them. He couldn't wait until the day that their family of three, turned into a family of five within the next few months.

"Why is it Rossi's invited all of us for dinner tonight?" Keirsten asked curiously as she slowly got out of the car, and stretched out some.

"Well, Thanksgiving is next week, and there's always the possibility we'll be out for it. So, each year, we have this get together."

"Oh, I didn't know about that," Keirsten claimed straightening her shirt.

Spencer shrugged. "Normally this time of year, you've been in Dallas with your family, so you haven't been able to join us."

Keirsten nodded lightly and leaned against the car and rested her hand on her stomach. "Okay now Louis, you and your sister need to start settling down in there."

"Hey, why don't we name her Lorelei?"

Keirsten raised an eyebrow. "Like the Styx song?"

Spencer shook his head. "No, from the German legend that came from the murmuring rocks."

"You'll have to tell me about that one day. But I do like the way the two names work together."

"Looks like those name books were not needed after all," Spencer claimed leading Keirsten up to the door.

"It's about time you two showed up. Henry and Jack already started eating, both were getting a little cranky having to wait on you guys," David Rossi said as he opened the front door.

"Sorry Rossi, but an hour long drive, and the baby kicking against ones bladder was no help in getting here any sooner," Keirsten said sheepishly.

"I guess that's a good reason to be a little late. You're looking really good."

"Thanks. Spencer has been keeping a close eye on me whenever he can."

"He's pretty good about taking care of those he cares most about," David claimed as he closed the door.

"Hey, you guys been enjoying your day together?" Penelope Garcia asked from the sitting room.

"It's been a pretty eventful day," Keirsten replied.

"We finally found out if we're going to be welcoming a little boy or girl soon," Spencer claimed.

"And? What are the results?" Emily Prentiss asked curiously.

Keirsten looked at Spencer nervously then back at everybody else. "Both. We also found out that it's twins."

Derek Morgan laughed some. "Hey Spencer, I recall her saying awhile back that there would be a good chance of you guys having twins, and you thought she was fooling around with us."

"I told you, twins occur a lot in my family. Only, it's normally identical twins, not fraternal."

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" Jennifer Jareau asked.

"Louis and Lorelei," Spencer said quickly.

"Okay... we all know where Louis comes from, it's Keirsten's friend. But Lorelei? Which one of you is the Styx fan?" Aaron Hotchner questioned.

"Guilty as charged with that Hotch, but Spencer is the one who came up with that name. And not after the song, but for some German legend that he has to tell me about later."

"So, it looks like we will have a good bit of planning to get done," Penelope claimed with a smile.

"Planning for what?" Spencer questioned.

"For a baby shower silly. Those babies are going to be here before you realize it. I bet you guys don't even have a single thing ready for them."

"Penelope, there's really no reason to throw a baby shower. I don't have many friends out here in Virginia besides you guys and my coworkers, and all my family is back in Texas," Keirsten claimed.

Penelope shook her head some. "Nope, this is mandatory, I am not going to let two of my best friends have their first baby without having a baby shower. You are not getting out of it at all. As said, you probably aren't even ready for them yet."

"We have one crib, but that's because we just found out about the fact that we're having twins. We'll be getting a second crib pretty soon," Spencer claimed.

"See, you aren't completely ready. Planning this baby shower will be fun. You have to let me know as soon as you've made a choice to how the nursery will be decorated," Penelope claimed.

Keirsten stroked her stomach gently. "We're going to be picking paint for the nursery soon. I'm leaning towards puppies and kittens for decoration," she claimed as she slowly sat down. She closed her eyes, wincing, when she heard the sound of her knees popping loudly.

"You will never get used to that happening," J.J claimed.

Keirsten massaged her knees in slow circles. "Does it go away at some point?"

"It might. It's from all the extra weight being put on your joints all of a sudden."

"Hey Hotch, I'm going to need a favor," Spencer said with his hands in his pockets.

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"Next week Keirsten has to see a sleep specialist, and they will be monitoring her sleep for two weeks. The first week, to see how she does with me there, the second, when I'm gone."

"So you need to be home next week?"

Spencer nodded lightly. "If that's okay."

"What are they doing sleep tests for? I never had to do anything like that when I was pregnant with Henry," J.J stated.

"The doctor thinks I may be having anxiety problems in my sleep on the nights Spencer is out of town. They want to find out, because if I am having them, it's a risk for Louis and Lorelei."

"You still have problems with your anxiety?" Emily asked.

Keirsten bit her tongue for a moment. She did not like Emily Prentiss too much. She tolerated her because she was one of Spencer's friends, but she was not fond of the woman. She always saw her as a threat. "As far as I know, my anxiety is under control. However, if it's attacking while I'm a sleep, then I'm not aware of it."

"Reid, go ahead and take next week off to get the tests done. I'll deal with Strauss over this," Aaron stated.

"Thanks Hotch, I appreciate it."

"Uncle Spencer!" called seven year old Jack Hotchner as he ran in from the kitchen. Following at a slow, clumsy walk, was three year old Henry Jareau.

Spencer felt himself nearly lose his balance as both boys grabbed onto his legs. "Hey you guys," he said looking at the two boys.

"Hey Uncle Spencer, will you show Henry and me some magic later?" Jack asked, looking up with big green eyes.

"I don't see why not. I'll just have to go get my cards out of the care later."

"Bet you can't wait to show the fun of magic to your own two when they get here," Derek said folding his arms as he watched everything going on.

"True, but as they start getting older, and they see it so much, it might not be as special for them as it is for Jack and Henry," Spencer claimed.

"That's when you teach them how to do all your tricks Hun, so one day, they can share it with others, and their own kids," Keirsten replied looking up at her husband.

"Exactly, never let the magic die for your kids, pass it down to Louis and Lorelei, and let them share it," Derek stated.

"Would you teach me how to do magic Uncle Spencer?" Jack questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"I might teach you and Henry how to do magic one day, but not just yet," Spencer replied ruffling the kid's hair.

"Come on you guys, let's get into the dining room and eat before the food gets too cold," David claimed.

Keirsten struggled slightly to get up from the soft chair she had sat in. She was regretting doing such a thing. Once she was up, she followed after everybody else. She was already starting to feel a little tired from the long day she had experienced, and was ready for a pillow and blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Keirsten stretched out in bed when she heard her alarm clock buzzing. She turned slightly to shut off her alarm, before turning over and draping her arm over what she thought was Spencer, until she was greeted with several, sloppy dog kisses from Adalynn.

"Morning my precious," Keirsten muttered groggily. She smiled lightly, when she heard the sound of the pit bulls tail wagging happily as it thumped against the mattress. "Where did your daddy go?" Keirsten asked as she moved her face slowly away from the kissing canine.

Adalynn gave a small whimper. Tilting her head some, the dog got up, and jumped off of the bed. She looked at her human, wagging her tail, before walking over to a closed door, and scratched at it.

Keirsten sat up slowly in bed, before she heard the sound of the shower running from behind the door Adalynn was trying to hard to get through. "Poor baby, did he close you out of there?" she asked with a small laugh.

Keirsten got herself out of bed, pulling the blanket with her to cover her bare body. She hated sleeping in clothes at night, it made her feel like she was restrained, and she couldn't move very easily. "I believe a little lady needs to go down stairs, and outside to go potty before she has an accident in here," she claimed, opening the bedroom door.

Adalynn looked back at Keirsten with big brown eyes, before running out the door, down the stairs, and out her dog door.

Keirsten laughed softly, before walking over to the bed and putting the blanket back down. She took one more small stretch, before walking over to the bathroom door, and quietly opening it and silently slipping in, closing the door behind her without making a sound. She had to plug her ears, when she heard the sound of Spencer singing badly out of key in the shower. She loved the man, but she could not stand it when he would start to sing. She just didn't have the heart to tell him that.

She pushed the shower curtain aside just enough to where she could step into the tub, still being careful not to make a sound. She wondered if Spencer had heard her, or if he was just messing around by not saying anything. She wrapped her arms gently around the singing man's waist.

Spencer stopped singing when he suddenly felt Keirsten's arms wrap around him. "Heh, morning sleepy head. Been awhile since you've slept until your alarm went off."

"I guess I just slept well. It feels good to sleep until five thirty for a change, instead of waking up at four thirty in the morning."

"That extra hour will do you some good. I'm just glad you finally got all the sleep you need."

"So, how long ago did you wake up, and why didn't you get me up?"

"I woke up five minutes ago, and I didn't wake you up because I wanted you to get that extra five minutes. Not to mention, you looked like you might have been enjoying a pleasant dream."

Keirsten's stomach pressed slightly against Spencer's back. "If I was dreaming, as usual I don't remember it," she claimed with a light yawn. She placed her head on Spencer's shoulder, ad closed her eyes some as the water hit her face.

Spencer carefully tuned around, and rubbed Keirsten's stomach gently. "You two are up bright and early. I could feel you kicking my back."

"One of them is psychic, whenever you're around, one of them starts to really move in there."

Spencer could not keep from smiling. He brought his face within an inch of Keirsten's, and paused there for a moment.

Keirsten looked up at her husband as the water continued to hit her face, and parted her lips some.

Spencer grinned, before he got down on his knee and placed two gentle kisses upon Keirsten's stomach. "Bet it's Lorelei that's moving around so much."

Keirsten laughed some. "Those two aren't even here yet, and it looks to me like Lorelei already has her daddy wrapped around her little finger."

Spencer placed on more kiss on Keirsten's stomach before he stood back up. "I've been crazy about the twins since the day you told me you were pregnant. Even if we did just find out three days ago that there are two instead of just one, I'm nuts about them both."

Keirsten looked back up at Spencer, and placed a kiss on his lips. "You know, I'm lucky that we met. Other wise, I'd be one miserable woman. I still remember that Star Trek convention, talking to you the entire time. Maybe not about Star Trek, but just talking in general. "

Spencer cupped Keirsten's chin in his hands. "You aren't the only one who got lucky that weekend. You made a pretty cute android."

"You weren't a bad looking Star Fleet captain. But you didn't really pull off Kirk that well."

"Ah, so the truth comes out there," Spencer said laughing.

Keirsten shrugged some. "I love you regardless of if you can do a good Kirk or not. I'm more of a Picard fan anyways."

"I know. You told me that first day we met. I don't think I could pull off Picard, I have too much hair."

The conversation was brought to a halt, when the sound of Adalynn jumping into the shower interrupted the two.

Spencer looked down at the dog and smirked. "You know what you are Adalynn? Spoiled rotten."

"Don't forget, you helped make her that way."

Spencer grinned again. "I have an idea, since I'm off for the week, let's get cleaned up, dressed, and go grab something for breakfast. I can drop you off at the school, and pick you up when you're done for your appointment with the sleep specialist."

"Shit, I was hoping you would forget about that."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Really? You know I don't forget anything. You aren't getting out of the appointment that easily."

Keirsten sighed softly. "Guess I better find something I can sleep in then. Because I am not sleeping nude where everybody can see me."

"Why not just use what you wear when we take Adalynn for a walk?"

"I guess that would work. But it's dirty and smells bad."

"I can take care of that today. No problem. I already told you, there will be absolutely _no_ getting out of this."

Keirsten placed a soft kiss on Spencer's cheek. "You are something else, you know that?"

"Sure do, now, let's get cleaned up and ready for the day."

"I will be glad when this day is over, remember, school lets out at noon today."

"Once again, I never forget."

Adalynn gave a soft sigh as she watched her two humans. After a small moment, she curled up, and laid on the tub floor. She knew she was in for a long day.

Keirsten was not a big fan of the days before a break, especially if it was a holiday break. She did not mind that they had a little class room party, but it was the mother's that came in, and tried to take over her class that drove her up the wall. It made her wonder why she needed to even be there on those days.

"So Missus Reid, how much longer til you have the baby?" one of the mother's asked.

Keirsten looked up from the papers she was grading. "Five more months. I won't be coming back after spring break."

"Do you know what you are having yet?" another mother questioned.

"Yes I'm having..."

Keirsten's sentence was cut off when she heard a knock on the door. _'Who could that be?' _she thought to herself. She got up from her desk, and rubbed her sore back a bit. "I"m sorry, I'll get back to your question after I figure out who's out there."

Keirsten set her pen down before she walked over and out the door. "Spencer, what are you doing here? There's still thirty minutes left of class," she said closing the door behind her.

"I thought you would like to have away to relax from all the mother's in there. You told me last year how it stresses you out to have parents in there."

Keirsten smiled and gave her husband a hug. "That's really sweet Spencer, but what are you going to do?"

"I'm not only an agent in the FBI, but a magician as well remember. I'm pretty sure I can use one of those skills to entertain a classroom full of kindergartners for about thirty minutes."

"You are amazing Spencer," Keirsten stated, placing a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Come on inside," she said opening the door and walking back inside.

Spencer followed Keirsten into the loud classroom, only to have it fall silent when he was inside.

"Who's that Missus Reid?" a child with curly blonde hair asked.

"Darla, we raise our hand when we have a question, even if we aren't having a regular class. Boys and girls, it's time to gather around and sit on the rug," Keirsten instructed.

"She had a very good question. Who is this man? He looks a bit shifty eyed, and I'm not sure I want him in the same room as my child," one of the mother's claimed.

Keirsten pressed her lips together tightly. She hated to hear anybody speak ill of her husband. "Kids, this is Doctor Reid, he's come to show you all some magic tricks," she announced as the children all sat on the ground.

"I'm scared of the doctors, they gives shots," Darla said.

Spencer reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. "I'm not that kind of doctor, I promise. At thirty, I'm not too fond of getting shots myself."

Keirsten sat in her chair that was in front of the rug. She watched as Spencer shuffled through the deck of cards at a fast pace.

"Darla, why don't you come and be my first assistant for my first trick."

The little girl got up from her spot and walked to the front of the room, standing between Keirsten and Spencer. "Are you Missus Reid's brother since you have the same name?"

"No Darla, Doctor Reid is my husband," Keirsten said.

Spencer gave a slight smile before he held the cards fanned out at Darla's level. "Pick a card for me, but don't let me see it okay."

Darla tilted her head before she picked a card from the deck, and quickly put it against her heart to hide it from Spencer. "Now what?"

Spencer covered his eyes. "I want you to show it to everybody else in the room, but still, do not let me see it."

Darla did as she was instructed, and walked around to show everybody the card that she had in her hand. She then walked back over to Spencer. "Okay, I did it."

Spencer held the cards out again, this time stacked up. "Now, put your card back on the deck, I don't want to see anything but the blue side."

Once the card was placed on the deck, Spencer started to quickly shuffle the deck. Once he was done, he fanned the cards out once more, and picked one at random. "Is this your card?" he asked, holding up the queen of spades.

Darla shook her head. "No sir."

Spencer put a hand on his hip and acted as if he was baffled, before looking through the deck. "Miss Darla, there seems to be a card missing, would you check your pocket for it please?"

Keirsten watched the confused child as she reached into her pocket. She loved watching as Spencer entertained her class so easily.

"Hey! How did you do that mister?" Darla asked pulling the three of clubs out of her pocket.

"Is that your card?" Spencer questioned.

Darla nodded her head quickly. "How did that get there?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

Keirsten continued to watch the rest of the tricks. She had never seen a class room full of kindergartners look so entertained. Even when she was an intern in college, all the kindergartners she knew were easily distracted. After awhile, she took a glance at her watch, and started to stand up.

"Guys, I know we are having fun, but there are only five minutes left. You need to start getting your things together and open your folders so I can put some important papers in there," Keirsten instructed.

The children groaned as they got up from the floor and started to get their things. Keirsten could not believe all the cries of how they were not ready to go home yet. She wished she would get that reaction on a normal school day.

"Benny, don't go eating the crumbs off the floor," she called out as she walked around putting small stacks of paper in each child's folder.

Spencer watched as Keirsten took control of her class room with ease. He smiled as he watched her help those that needed it into their sweaters, and stopped a few, mostly Benny, from trying to eat anything they could put in their little mouths. He wondered if she would have the same patience for their own children, as she did with the ones she taught.

"Everybody, before you all leave, what do you tell Doctor Reid for coming in today to show you some magic?" Keirsten asked.

"Thank you Doctor Reid!" the children all called out.

"Any time," Spencer replied. He walked over to Keirsten, and put his cards back in his pocket. "You doing okay?"

"A little tired, but I'm doing better than I would have. You are a life saver," Keirsten said with a smile.

"Need any extra help getting this place cleaned up?" Spencer asked.

"Probably wouldn't hurt. I need to get some of the tables back where they were after the snacks are removed. I'm sure some of the mother's will help getting some of this stuff too."

Spencer nodded lightly. "Why don't you continue to relax a bit, and I'll help out in getting this room cleaned up?"

"Keep this up, and the BAU will lose you," Keirsten said laughing.

One of the mother's approached the young couple. "Doctor Reid, I would like to apologize for the comment I made earlier."

"Don't feel too bad, I've heard worse," Spencer replied as he put his other hand in his pocket.

"It still should not have been made with the children around. I set a bad example for them by being so judgmental."

"Thank you for the apology, not many people do give those," Spencer stated.

"So, you were going to tell us earlier if you were expecting a boy or a girl," the woman said turning her attention to Keirsten.

"We're expecting twins, a boy and a girl," Keirsten claimed placing a hand on her stomach.

"Keirst, go sit down, you aren't supposed to strain yourself too much, and the sleep specialist wants you relaxed so you will actually sleep," Spencer instructed.

Keirsten shrugged lightly. "I swear this man spoils me. If I don't do what he asks now, I could be in a bit of trouble later."

Spencer waited until Keirsten was seated back at her desk, before he started to help clean up the classroom. The day was far from over, and it was only noon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Keirsten was sitting in a fairly large bed, feeling very uneasy as several wires were attached to her forehead. "Are _all_ these wires really necessary?" she asked as a pulse monitor was placed on her finger.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but they are. There is one more, a fetal monitor," the woman claimed as she finished securing the pulse monitor.

Keirsten sighed, and folded her arms over her chest. She was not fond of how her shirt was lifted up a bit, and a wire was attached to her stomach. "I hope you know I will not be able to sleep like this."

"If you are tired enough, you will," the sleep doctor stated.

Keirsten shook her head. "No, you have all the monitors on the right side, meaning I have to sleep on my right. I can't do that because then the twins get uncomfortable and put extra pressure on my bladder. I have to sleep on my left."

"You can still sleep on your left," the doctor claimed.

Keirsten bit her lower lip and looked at Spencer. She was already starting to stress out about this whole testing process.

"Ma'am, the wires will be going over or under her, I'm not sure that _I'm_ comfortable with that idea. Can the machines please be moved to the other side of the bed? I'm sure it can be done without unhooking anything," Spencer claimed.

The doctor rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll have to unplug the machine and move it to the other side. Luckily that table has wheels."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Spencer replied. He watched as the machine was unplugged from the wall and moved. He held onto Keirsten's hand, stroking it gently. Normally the gesture calmed her down. Spencer had long since tossed out the anxiety medications. The next time she would be capable of taking them, they would be expired.

"Now then, the machines will be running all night, but they are silent. The ones attached to your forehead, will be monitoring brain activity. What we are mainly looking for, is an increased pulse, and spikes in brain waves. If there are several of those throughout the night in a row, we know that a panic attack has occurred," the doctor stated after everything had been rearranged.

"I'm being serious when I ask this question, because this does happen frequently. If I need to get up in the middle of the night, what do I do?" Keirsten asked.

"Well, the button you need to push is on the right side of the bed. So I guess you wake your husband up to push the button for you. The test will be paused so we can unhook you. That is it, so we will dim the lights. There is a camera watching you. It's to monitor your movement in the night."

Keirsten felt completely out of her comfort zone the minute the doctor walked out of the room. She sighed softly and looked at Spencer. "Do you think either one of us will be able to sleep, with me connected by all these wires?"

"It might take you awhile to get comfortable, but in the end I know how tired you are. I'm pretty sure you'll get some sleep tonight. You just need to lay down," Spencer claimed.

Keirsten ran her fingers through her hair some, before she laid down on the bed, and curled up on her left side a bit. "I hate all these wires."

Spencer laid down behind Keirsten, and pulled her close to his body. "It will only last this week and next. It's going to go by faster than you think," he claimed. He sighed softly as he held onto his wife, and started to rub her stomach gently. "These two will be better once these possible anxiety attacks are taken care of."

Keirsten frowned some. "I'm thinking they don't like the monitor on my belly. Normally when we get ready to go to sleep, one of them moves around a lot."

"Wouldn't them being calm help you sleep better?"

Keirsten shook her head against the pillow. "No, it's become comforting to feel them move a little before we fall asleep. So long as they don't move all night, I sleep okay."

Spencer kissed the nape of Keirsten's neck. "They'll be just fine. Now go to sleep."

Keirsten yawned a bit, before curling up closer to Spencer, and closing her eyes slowly. "I love you Spencer," she said softly.

Spencer continued to rub Keirsten's stomach, and held her closer. "I love you too Keirsten," he replied. It took a while, but he smiled lightly when he heard her soft snoring. It was not too long before he was asleep as well.

The first week of testing almost went by smoothly. The only part that didn't go so well, was Keirsten's discomfort with the twins being so still over night. Every day after they woke up, and Keirsten was taken off the wires, she felt a great deal of relief the moment one of the babies moved.

"Spencer... this last week of testing is going to be hard on me," Keirsten said as she and Spencer sat at the table for lunch, Adalynn right under their feet.

"Why do you say that?" Spencer asked between mouth fulls.

Keirsten rubbed her eyes some. "Because I'll be sleeping alone. When you're out of town, I at least have Adalynn laying at my feet. I haven't slept alone in a bed since the day we rescued her."

"Ouch... that is going to be a problem. Want me to call up there and see if they will let her stay with you? They want you to be comfortable, and having Adalynn with you does make you feel safer if you're alone."

"Think they would let her? Not many places will let her in because of her being a pit... poor sweet baby. She's done nothing wrong."

"I'll explain the situation. If nothing else, I'll flash my credentials. I'd hate to do that, but sometimes it'll get things done. Do you promise that you will actually go there this week?"

"Yes, I promise. I won't skip my appointments."

"I'm holding you to your word."

"You just better promise to call me every night like you always do when you're out of town."

Spencer gave a light smile before he nodded. "I can do that. I'll give you a call an hour before you have to check in, not a minute before or after."

"So long as I can hear from you, that will be fine."

Spencer reached across the table and gently took hold of Keirsten's hand. "Are you going to be okay going from the tests to work each day?"

"Not sure. I talked to Melissa before class on Monday. She found someone to cover my class for the week."

"It's a good thing you have a boss that understands these kind of things," Spencer said before he was greeted by Adalynn jumping up on him.

Keirsten laughed lightly. "Not sure what's getting into her lately," she said as she watched Adalynn licking Spencer's face.

"She does this for a few reasons. It's either after I've gotten home from being gone for a good bit of time, she's ready to be walked, or someone here is about to have an anxiety attack, and she's letting me know about it," Spencer said looking over at Keirsten.

Keirsten took a glance at her watch. "You've been home all week, and I'm not about to have an anxiety attack. I feel just fine. So take your pick to what it is."

"You know, she's lucky it was us that found her. Who knows what would have happened to her."

"She was lucky? Had it not been for you and Adalynn, my anxiety attacks probably would have me in some worse trouble than what they were after Anne and Marie pulled what they did last year. I'm the real lucky one."

Adalynn whimpered lightly, looking over at Keirsten before jumping off Spencer, and running to the front door.

Spencer released Keirsten's hand as the two of them got up. "I'll grab her leash, if you want to go get your shoes on."

Keirsten nodded lightly before she headed upstairs to find her shoes. She stopped short half way up, wincing some in pain. She took a few deep breaths, before continuing up the stairs. She was certain the brief amount of pain was no big deal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Spencer sighed lightly as he sat on the jet with the BAU. They had just been briefed on a case down in Florida. He went over the file, trying to do what he did best, find something that tied the victims together.

"Reid, have you found anything yet that ties our victims together?" Aaron asked.

Spencer looked up from the folder in his hand and shook his head. "Other than the fact that all three of them are female, nothing appearance wise connects them"

"I'll get Garcia to dig more into their pasts when we land. This guy has already killed three women, we don't need a fourth."

Spencer nodded in agreement as he looked back to the folder. "Our unsub seems a bit confused. First, they burn the victims, then before that kills them, they're drowned."

"It is a very different M.O than what we normally see. First time I've seen it."

"I'm wondering if maybe the unsub knew our victims. That would explain why there are no similarities in them."

"I'm not to sure on that."

"You weren't too sure about Keirsten being innocent last year in the Rowlett killings, yet I was right about that."

"Ouch... okay fine. We won't rule out the possibility. But that might be very hard to find out."

Spencer nodded before closing the folder and setting it aside. He looked out the window, trying to piece things together.

"You aren't fully here with us this time, are you Reid?"

Spencer looked back to his boss quickly. "I guess not. What gave it away?"

"You're constantly looking out the window, and you are a bit fidgety."

"Sorry Hotch, I've just got a lot on my mind I guess."

Aaron nodded. "I was the same way when Haley was expecting Jack. Could not focus, kept thinking back to what I had left at home"

"I'm just worried about Keirsten... Not sure I am looking forward to finding out what these sleep tests will reveal."

"Do you think she's having anxiety attacks like the doctor said she is?"

Spencer shrugged. "It's possible. She's got nothing now that will prevent them. She would also fail to tell me if she's having them."

"Why would she do that?"

Spencer sat back in his seat. "I told her that if she has just one anxiety attack, I start staying in town and helping Garcia out so I'm close by at all times."

Aaron took a seat beside his young colleague. "You have to do what's best for you and Keirsten. If being closer to home is what you feel will be best, then we can work that out."

"She said she doesn't think it would be fair to me to do that. I told her it's a done deal, one sign that the anxiety isn't under control right now, and I'm working from Virginia."

Aaron had to think for a moment for the right words. "You need to do what you feel is best for your family. Even if you have to make sacrifices. I didn't do that for mine, and I lost Haley not just once, but twice."

Spencer sighed some. "If Keirsten's attacks get too bad, we could end up losing Louis and Lorelei. I'm not so sure I could handle something like that."

"Don't let her stop you from what you think you need to do. I can get it arranged to where you can still work on cases from your living room if you felt that's what you need to do right now."

Spencer shook his head. "Oh no, I think something like that would drive Keirsten mad. She wants nothing that's case related in the house what so ever. Had it not been for that attack last year, it might be a different story."

Aaron laughed a bit. "So do the work in the garage. Technically that isn't inside the house."

"Keirsten might just end up having to live with that. I'm not going to leave her alone at night any more if these tests say that she's having attacks in her sleep."

"Good, don't tell anybody I said this, but we would all be pretty upset if you guys lost the twins."

"Thanks Hotch. I'm uhh... going to look over the case file again to see if there is something I could have missed. I want to get back home as soon as possible."

Aaron nodded. "We'll be home by the time she's done with those tests, and if we're not done by the end of the week, I'll get you back to Virginia somehow. Now then, get back to work."

Spencer gave a brief nod before he reopened the folder. He was hoping they could figure this all out soon.

Keirsten was getting wired up for her final night of testing. She had gotten lucky when Spencer pulled the needed strings to let Adalynn come along with her.

"Bet you are a happy camper. After tonight, you only have to come in for test results, and you will be done with this place," the sleep specialist claimed as she attached the fetal monitor.

Keirsten nodded lightly. "When can I come find out the results?"

"Monday. I've been looking over the results everyday after you leave."

"So why can't you tell me the results now?"

"I need to compare them all. Not only that, your husband has said he must be there to hear the results.

Keirsten sighed softly and started to rub Adalynn behind her ears. "Adalynn, why am I not surprised? Spencer has been so worried since my anxiety problems came up last year, and now he's even more so."

"Hey, give the man credit, he wants what is best for you."

"It would help me out a lot if he calmed down."

The doctor gave a light shrug. "Right now, what I believe is best for you, is to lay down, snuggle up with that dog of yours, and go to sleep," she claimed before walking out of the room and dimming the lights.

Keirsten closed her eyes a moment, before she laid back on the bed. "Adalynn, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for these babies to be here so we can get on with our lives like normal," she said as the dog laid on her feet.

Keirsten had made it through her first day back at work after being gone for two weeks. It was down to the last ten minutes, and she was busy passing out graded papers as the students got their things ready to go home.

"Boys and girls, don't forget that show and tell is tomorrow, and you are to bring something that starts with the letter s."

"Missus Reid, my jacket is missing," a little boy cried.

Keirsten walked over to the coat rack and started to look through it. "Calm down Benny, it could not have gotten too far. Did you look... OW!" she cried as the door knob hit her in the back.

"Sorry, the school needs to think of putting windows in the classroom doors. I didn't think you would be standing there," Spencer said as he walked in.

"Doctor Reid! Are you going to show us some more magic?" Benny asked.

Spencer shook his head. "Not today, I don't have my pocket full of tricks with me this time."

"Benny, did you have your jacket outside when we went to recess?" Keirsten asked as she rubbed her back.

Benny shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember."

Keirsten sighed before she looked over at Spencer with a small smile. "Mind keeping an eye on them while I go see if Benny left his jacket outside? You might end up having to do nothing more than help with a few zippers."

"Just be quick. It's getting pretty cold outside," Spencer replied before Keirsten walked out of the classrooms back door. It wasn't long before he had a gathering of little kindergartners waiting to get help with their jackets.

"Doctor Reid, why are you here?" Darla asked.

"I'm going to be taking your teacher to see the doctor."

"I thought you were a doctor?" Benny asked tilting his head.

Spencer shook his head. "No, I work for the FBI. If I was a real doctor, your teacher would have nothing to say to me, not even a hello. She's not a fan of seeing a doctor."

"Benny, you left your jacket under the slide," Keirsten said walking in with a small coat in her hand. She rubbed her bare arm some, as she handed Benny his jacket.

Benny took his jacket and put it on. "Thank you Missus Reid!"

Keirsten smiled some and walked over to help Spencer out. "Glad to have you back home. But you didn't have to come up to the school."

"Well, I wanted to come see you. So just take it at that."

Keirsten smiled a little more before walking over to the door. "Okay everybody it's time to line up!"

"Hey, where's your jacket?" Spencer whispered in Keirsten's ear.

"It's in my closet behind my desk. I'll be fine," Keirsten insisted.

Spencer folded his arms over his chest and stood there staring at his wife.

Keirsten sighed lightly before walking over, opening her closet, and grabbing her jacket out of it. "Happy now?"

"That's better."

Keirsten closed her eyes before leading her class out of the school. She would be able to leave just as soon as each child was gone, and she made sure her room was clean. If she did not make sure to clean her class, she would go completely insane.

Spencer was holding onto Keirsten's hand as they sat in front of a large desk. He could feel her trying to keep from shaking.

"Keirst... it'll be okay, don't be so nervous about this."

"I'm not nervous... even in my jacket, this room is ice cold," Keirsten claimed leaning her head on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer blinked and let go of Keirsten's hand before taking off his jacket and placing it over her front. "Better?"

"It will be, I hope."

"Missus Reid, I finally have the results that you guys have been waiting on," the doctor said walking into the room.

"So, am I having panic attacks in my sleep like my other doctor thinks?" Keirsten questioned.

The doctor took her seat at her desk and nodded. "You are, but not just when he's gone either," she said pointing at Spencer.

"Wait, what?" Spencer questioned.

"Doctor Reid, did you know that at some point in the middle of the night, you end up letting go of her, and don't make contact with her again for another four hours?" the doctor asked.

Spencer shook his head. "I didn't. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Physical contact from you is what keeps her from having the panic attacks. The week you were gone, she'd have a panic attack that lasted thirty minutes every two hours... but when you were here, she'd have just one attack in a four hour time period. I looked at the video footage, and connected the times up. You aren't touching, and that triggers something while she's asleep, and makes her panic."

Keirsten looked over at Spencer, then back to the doctor. "Is there anything that could be done to prevent the attacks while he's at home?"

"Try to have some sort of sound going in the bedroom at all times in the night. Music tends to relax our minds no matter what. It should prevent them from happening. While we're asleep, we can't control what we really do, so there's no saying to make sure that Doctor Reid has physical contact with you at all hours in the night."

Spencer placed a hand on Keirsten's shoulder. "It'll be okay. I've already talked to Hotch, and I'm working from our garage until the twins get here."

Keirsten sighed softly. She fell silent and folded her arms over her chest. She did not wish to talk about the topic at hand at the moment. All she wanted was to go home and thing about things.

Spencer looked at his wife, knowing that inside she was quickly shutting everything out. The first thing that came to his mind, was that he needed to get her home and relaxed before she had a panic attack. He watched Keirsten as she got up from her seat, and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry about that... she's always had a problem discussing her panic attacks for a long amount of time."

"She'll be fine. Go take care of her. Good luck to you both," the doctor said as she shook Spencer's hand.

"Thank you, and I'm going to need it when she's like this," Spencer claimed with a shake of his head. He walked out the door, and followed his wife out to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Keirsten was sitting up in bed, reading through a parenting book when Spencer walked into the room. "Keirst,are you okay?" he asked tilting his head.

"I'm fine," Keirsten replied looking up.

Spencer made his way over to the bed and sat beside Keirsten. "No you aren't. Tell me what's wrong."

Keirsten sighed before she marked her page, and put her book down on the bedside. "I'm scared, and I'm hurting inside right now."

"Why are you scared?"

"Finding out that I'm having panic attacks every night while I'm asleep... it scares me. If the music doesn't help like that doctor suggested, what happens? I don't want to lose Louis and Lorelei... I've already lost so much since last year."

Spencer placed a hand on Keirsten's cheek. "You aren't going to lose them, I promise. That's why I'm going to be working on cases from home until they get here."

Keirsten closed her eyes. "That's what hurts me there Spencer. You made that choice without even talking to me about it, before we even found out that yes I am having these attacks."

"What? I told you months ago, if your anxiety was getting out of control, that I would be staying home. You told me you could live with that idea."

Keirsten looked right at Spencer. "We just found out that I'm having these attacks, and you already talked to Hotch about staying home before we found out. That's what hurt most."

Spencer looked at the bed for a moment, taking time to collect his thoughts. "Your attacks aren't what made me talk to Hotch about staying home. They are a slight reason for it, but not all of it. I've been getting really distracted while on cases, my mind keeps coming back home, where I should be right now."

Keirsten tilted her head some. "Really?"

"Keirst, did I ever tell you why Hotch lost his wife Haley?"

Keirsten shook her head.

"It's because he was hardly ever home, he was addicted to his job. So Haley served him with divorce papers. You know what happened from there... the guy who everyone called The Reaper took her life. I can't lose you, like Hotch lost Haley."

"I didn't know that, but you couldn't lose me. I knew long before we got married that your job is important... I don't want to keep you from doing what you need to do."

Spencer shook his head. "Then understand, that being here with you right now, is what I _need_ to do. Other wise, I'm going to go insane, and be useless to my job, because I can not focus on the cases when I know you are home alone for so long, and are needing help."

Keirsten sighed lightly, before placing a kiss on Spencer's cheek. "You sir, spoil me way too much. I hope you realize that."

Spencer rubbed Keirsten's bare stomach gently. "These are our babies... and I'm going to be here for you everyday. Granted... after they get here I'll have to go back to traveling as soon as you are okay to work again, but... I'd like to know that when I get home, I have you here to come home to."

Keirsten grasped Spencer's shirt collar some. "I don't know how you do it, but you make it completely impossible to stay mad at you."

Spencer shrugged some as he leaned in close to Keirsten. "It's a gift I guess. One that seems to work well in my favor at that."

Keirsten laughed softly. "You just think it works for your favor," she replied. "Tell me Doctor Reid, just how does it work in your favor?" she questioned before brushing her lips across Spencer's.

Spencer quickly captured Keirsten's lips, as his fingers slowly caressed along her stomach. He placed a hand on her cheek, and deepened the kiss.

Keirsten gasped softly, before breaking the kiss slowly. "Just what have you got in mind now?"

Spencer brushed a strand of hair from Keirsten's face. "Do I really need to say it?" he asked before brushing his lips on Keirsten's cheek.

"I believe you do," Keirsten said giggling some.

Spencer nipped Keirsten's cheek. "What I've got in mind, is that there is a beautiful woman right here in bed with me. After being away from her for a week, I've gotten pretty close to going mad."

"Oh really now? So what are you going to do?"

Spencer trailed his hand down Keirsten's stomach, and stroked gently between her legs. "I think you know exactly where I'm going with this," he claimed.

Keirsten shivered, and closed her eyes. She ran her fingers down Spencer's chest, and undid the buttons on his shirt. It did not take her long to have his clothes tossed onto the ground.

Spencer grinned some, and pulled Keirsten on top of him. He nibbled at her neck, and closed his eyes as he took in her scent. He smiled a bit more when he heard her soft moan as he entered her.

Keirsten gasped softly, grabbing at Spencer's hair. It had been a good bit of time since they had been together like this. She rolled her hips in sync with his.

Spencer nipped at Keirsten's cheek once more. He could not hold on for very long. He grasped her hips gently, before releasing inside of her.

Keirsten leaned into Spencer, and nuzzled into him. "Heh, guess you've been needing that for awhile huh?"

Spencer leaned back, and brought Keirsten with him. "I've just been needing you in general Keirst. Doesn't matter in what way. I told you, I have been going mad not being able to see you as often as I like."

"It would be nice to have you home at nights... instead of being alone. Plus, pretty soon, I'll be needing help with so many everyday tasks, it won't be funny."

Spencer ran his fingers through Keirsten's hair. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be gone for a few hours, I still have to go in to be briefed on cases, but I'll be home before you're done teaching, and will be working on cases from here."

Keirsten was silent. She had fallen asleep on top of Spencer, and was snoring softly.

Spencer laughed lightly. "Already out like a light. I just hope tonight, the panic attacks will finally stop," he told himself. He reached over and turned out the bedside lamp, and started to fall asleep, keeping Keirsten in his arms.

Keirsten came home after class had finished, yawning some as she walked inside the house. The moment she had closed the door, Adalynn came running up with her leash in her mouth.

"Hey there little lady. Ready for a walk already?" Keirsten asked as she leaned over some and rubbed the canine behind her ears. "Look at you. Your claws are trimmed, and it smells like you've had a bath. Did daddy spoil you today?"

Spencer walked out of the kitchen. "I did no such thing, and you can't prove that. Not yet anyways. I thought we could take her to the dog park today, instead of for a regular walk. That way she can play with some other dogs, and you can relax when you need to."

Keirsten looked at Adalynn with a smile. "He's spoiling both of us. What kind of trouble has he gotten into today?"

"None, go get into something more comfortable. She's getting pretty anxious."

Keirsten placed a kiss on Spencer's cheek. "I'll be back down as quick as I can," she said before heading up the stairs.

Keirsten sat on a bench in the dog park as she watched Spencer play fetch with Adalynn and four other dogs. She took notice of how familiar the dogs looked, but it escaped her as to why.

"Keirsten Hunt? Is that you sitting all alone on a bench?" a man with long, black hair, and startling blue eyes asked as he approached from the side.

Blinking slightly, Keirsten looked up to see a hippy standing beside her. "Zak Edmunds? No wonder those four dogs over there looked familiar. What are you doing here in Virginia?"

"Remember my dream of opening a vegan store? Well, Texas banks wouldn't fund it, said it would lose money. So I looked and came here. First place to let me open."

"How long have you been out in Virginia?"

"About a year now. Got this real nice location, I call it The Rabbit's Corner. Now, I did not know you lived out here."

Keirsten shrugged as she slowly got up."Been here four years now, I'm in my second year of teaching."

"You here alone?"

Keirsten shook her head. "Nope, my husband is the man playing fetch with your dogs."

"So I'm guessing the pibble is yours?" Zak asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"That she is, Adalynn is one of the greatest creatures to come into my life. Hey Spencer, bring Adalynn this way! I want you to meet an old school friend of mine."

Spencer looked up, the tennis ball in hand. Before he knew it, he was being tackled to the ground by a pit bull, a husky mix, a chihuahua, a beagle, and a miniature pincher mix.

Keirsten's eyes widened. "That's not good," she said shaking her head. She smirked some before she and Zak walked over. "Adalynn, get off of him, you know better. You okay Hun?" she asked looking at Spencer.

Zak offered out his hand. "Sorry Dude, Wahya, Foxy, Cricket, and Nemo don't always mind their manners when there is a ball in the picture."

Spencer sat up before he grabbed the hand that was outreached to him to pull himself up off the ground. "I should have known not to hold a ball in the air without the full intent of throwing it for them."

Adalynn sniffed at Spencer's hand and whimpered. She wanted him to throw the ball for her again.

Spencer laughed some before he threw the ball out. "So Keirst, who's this?" he asked as he placed an arm protectively around his wife's waist.

"Remember my vegan friend I told you about a few years ago? This is him, Zak Edmunds."

Spencer had to think for a moment. He relaxed his hold on Keirsten, when he remembered that the guy was asexual. "I remember. I'm Doctor Spencer Reid," he said holding out his hand.

"Zak Edmunds. Keirsten, I didn't know you married a doctor," he said as he shook hands with Spencer.

"I'm not a doctor, I'm an FBI agent. We've been married almost six months now," Spencer replied.

Keirsten glanced up. "Oi... that means I've lost track of time these last few weeks... my next doctors appointment is next week."

"You been okay? I remember when you got out of school and decided to leave Texas, that things were an emotional roller coaster for ya," Zak stated.

"Never been better. In about four more months, Spencer and I will be welcoming Louis and Lorelei into the world."

"Had no idea you were expecting either. Then again, I've missed out on a lot of stuff lately," Zak claimed.

"Don't feel too bad. I was the same way last year. Nobody told me that Marie Holler and Anne Verde had gone completely insane."

Zak raised an eye brow. "That's news to me as well. Granted after you got out of high school and left, most of us just flat out forgot about those two lunatics."

"You knew them?" Spencer asked as he felt Keirsten lay her head on his shoulder.

Zak nodded. "Oh yeah. When Keirsten was around, they'd be acting all nice and sweet towards me. Get Keirsten out of the picture, and you had two different people."

Keirsten leaned closer to Spencer. "Be lucky you saw a sweet side to them ever. Marie was terrible, and used Anne as a little... Spencer, I know why Anne probably hung herself after the trial..."

"Wait, what? I told you to stop thinking about that."

"Think I want to think about it? Sometimes it just crosses my mind. Anyways, Anne was always Marie's puppet. I don't think she realized that until it landed the two of them life sentences. That would be enough to drive anybody to suicide."

Spencer rubbed Keirsten's shoulder gently. "Don't worry about it. You don't need any more panic attacks."

Zak watched for a moment. "I'd love to hear about what happened. But I need to get back to The Rabbit's Corner. I shut the doors for an hour each day to get these guys to the park. They get a little restless being in the store."

"You bring your dogs to work with you?" Spencer asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. All dogs are welcome in the store. I got a nice place where I got a back yard fenced in for dogs to go outside. Still bring my own four out here. You guys should come check it out one day. I know you aren't vegan, but I can hook you guys up with some cruelty free hygiene products, and some organic soy nuts. I remember how much Keirsten here used to love those things, if I had any with my lunches, I'd maybe get four or five of the things, and she'd get the rest. Anyways, bring the pibble if you ever stop in," Zak said handing over a business card.

"We should probably get going ourselves. I can hear Keirsten's stomach growling like crazy now," Spencer claimed.

Keirsten's face reddened. "You can not. We'll stop by sometime soon Zak, when work and doctor stuff doesn't have us so busy."

"See you guys around then. Nice running into ya. Come on pack, time to get out of here!" Zak called.

Keirsten and Spencer got their own dog leashed, before walking out after Zak and his large pack of four. Keirsten was more ready for a pillow and blanket, over anything else. The twins were making her tired.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Time had gone by faster than Keirsten expected. It seemed like she had already finished Thanksgiving break, and now she was back home for two weeks over Christmas break. She felt like she was going insane with not being able to be in class.

"Keirst, are you okay?" Spencer asked when he walked into the kitchen to find Keirsten pacing back and forth.

Keirsten looked up. "Heh, I don't know how you're able to stay home like you have been for me. I'm only out for two weeks, and I'm going mad. You've been home working on case after case for a month, and seem so calm. Can you imagine what I'll be like when I go on maternity leave?"

Spencer thought for a few moments on that scenario. There was going to be hell to pay if Keirsten got too bored. "You just like being out and about... it has nothing to do with not being in class and teaching. You've told me before, you hate being cooped up."

Keirsten sighed. "I'm sorry Spencer. I like to be busy. I don't like sitting around all day relaxing. It makes me very anxious."

"How about we go out to that vegan store your friend owns? It'd get you out of the house," Spencer suggested.

"Aren't you helping with a case right now?"

Spencer shrugged and walked over. "The team is on their way back. Finished it last night while you were asleep."

"That was quick. You guys only met up four days ago to discuss the case."

"Well, we were given enough information on the victims, and the m.o was quick to figure out. That makes it easier to solve. Now come on, it's getting late. We don't want to get there after your friend closes his doors for the night."

Keirsten grabbed Adalynn's leash off a key hook by the door. "Adalynn, time for a ride in the car!" she called out. She smiled when the canine came running in through the kitchen, and skidded to a stop by the door.

Adalynn sat there patiently as she waited for her leash to be attached, her tail wagging rapidly behind her. Once she heard the familiar sound of her leash clicking shut, she got up and barked happily. She was ready to go out again for the day. One walk just was not enough!

Keirsten was leaning on the counter of The Rabbit's Corner, Adalynn sitting at her feet, as Spencer was wondering around the store. When they got there, Zak was not inside, which meant he was probably in the little yard he had mentioned.

"Well, look who finally decided to come give me a visit," Zak said as he walked in from the back room, his four dogs following close at his feet.

Keirsten turned around when she heard her friend approach. "Hey now, between work and other stuff, it's not easy getting out and about like I used to be able to. Besides, Spencer and I have been busy painting the nursery."

"Oh? What color have you gone for?" Zak asked.

"We picked a pastel green."

Adalynn huffed slightly before getting up and tugging on her leash, trying to get to the other four dogs.

"Go ahead and let her off the leash. She seems well behaved enough," Zak claimed.

Keirsten shrugged some. She removed Adalynn's leash, and placed a kiss on top of the dogs head. "Go find your daddy," she instructed.

Adalynn tilted her head curiously, before wagging her tail and starting to wonder the store.

"Did I tell you how I got Adalynn?" Keirsten asked as she watched the canine look around for Spencer.

"Nope, you have not."

"I was done with classes for the day, and I heard something crying from a few feet away from my car. I went to find what it was, and there was a small puppy curled up scared. You know me, I couldn't just leave the pup there. Took her to the vet, turns out she was the runt of the litter, and was eight weeks old. Made sure she had her shots, went to the shelter to fill out adoption papers with Spencer, and she's been ours ever since."

"You've always had a soft spot for animals in need, even if you never went vegan like I tried to get you to do."

"Hey, I gave it a shot. But I just got so sick that the doctors made me go back to what I was."

"Gave what a shot?" Spencer asked as he walked up with Adalynn beside him.

"I tried to go vegan back in high school," Keirsten claimed.

Spencer stood behind Keirsten and wrapped his arms around her. "It can't be easy being vegan in a world so dominated by industries that use animal products. But you've done pretty good at setting up a shop that sells nothing but vegan friendly products, right down to shoes even."

"Trust me, this place has been Zak's dream for as long as I've known him. And with his OCD into place, it had to be just perfect," Keirsten stated. She squirmed slightly, and wiggled out of Spencer's arms. "Sorry, I'll be right back. Two babies sitting on the bladder is not fun."

"Go through the back room," Zak claimed as Keirsten walked away.

Spencer waited a moment. "Right on time."

"Do what?" Zak asked raising an eyebrow.

"Louis and Lorelei have her on a bathroom schedule it seems. Which in this case is a good thing."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My friends at the BAU are at my house right this minute, setting up for a surprise baby shower. I'm trying to keep her out of the house for an hour and a half while they do so. Her family has been flown in, and her coworkers are there too. It would be nice for her if you showed up too. That way she'd have a friend from home there."

"I can do that. I worked up on a few things for her anyways. I can give it to her there. But I'm on a bike, with a trailer for these guys. It'd be hard to fit them in there."

"I can get someone to come pick you up real quick, it will be easy."

"All right, I'll be there. But how are you going to keep her busy for that long dude?"

"Might head up to the dog park for a bit, it's a thirty minute drive from the house to there, this place is right in the middle."

"Well then, you guys better get going. I'm about to close shop."

"Will do once she's out. See you in about an hour, don't tell her."

"Didn't plan on it."

Keirsten walked out, drying her hands with a paper towel. "This place really is vegan when you have soap that's marked as being one hundred percent cruelty free."

"Like you said, my OCD would be going off the charts if it wasn't completely vegan in this entire store. Sadly, it is time for me to close up, and I won't have time to stand around and talk while doing so," Zak stated.

"Awe, but we just got here, not fair," Keirsten said folding her arms.

"We can come back tomorrow. I can think of other things to do until you're ready to go back to the house," Spencer claimed.

Keirsten sighed softly. "We'll see you around Zak. Have a nice evening."

"Have fun you two, and don't get into any trouble," Zak stated as the couple walked out of his store.

"I am ready, to curl up in front of the fireplace with a nice cup of hot apple cider, and relax," Keirsten claimed as she and Spencer walked to their front door with Adalynn. "I had no clue you meant we'd be going to the dog park."

Spencer shrugged some. "I didn't think you would mind. It got you out of the house a little longer didn't it?"

Keirsten nodded. "True, but remember that I get tired really easily. Just three hours into class, and I'm ready to sleep."

Spencer placed a kiss on Keirsten's forehead when they stopped at the front door. "You have two weeks to rest, and I'll be making sure you do just that."

Keirsten smiled some before they walked into the house. She knew she'd find away to do the exact opposite of what Spencer said. She wasn't one to sit around all day.

Spencer flipped on the lights and smiled when he saw Keirsten's face full of surprise when she saw her family, some co-workers, and her friends standing in their living room. Sitting front and center of the group, was Zak's little pack.

"Spencer, what is this?" Keirsten asked as she looked around.

"It's a baby shower silly," Penelope stated as she walked up. "I told you that there would be one, I just never told you when," she claimed as she draped a sash that read Mommy To Be over Keirsten's head.

"How did you get my parents out here?" Keirsten asked as she walked over to give her mother and father a hug.

"They picked us up this morning," Keirsten's father stated.

"I did not expect anything like this," Keirsten said looking at everybody standing in the living room.

"Spencer knew about it last week. He requested that if we did this, that all the food be vegan, so your friend Zak could eat too," J.J claimed.

Keirsten glanced over and made her way back to her husband, before embracing him in a hug. "You think of everything, don't ya?"

"Pretty much yeah. I do my best anyways," Spencer said shrugging.

"Just no more keeping secrets from me," Keirsten stated.

"Sorry, this one I had to keep. Penelope made me promise," Spencer claimed.

"You told me you did not want a baby shower, because your family could not be here. Well, we figured that we'd get them out here," Penelope claimed.

"Thanks Penelope. It means a lot to me to... ow..." Keirsten winced and bit her lower lip.

Spencer blinked and looked at Keirsten frowning. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Keirsten nodded lightly. "Yeah. Just got a nice rough kick is all. It happens every now and then."

"First I've known of it," Spencer stated.

"Do we have to get into this now? I told you, I'm fine. Just means I ate something one of them doesn't like, and they are letting me know about it."

"Ouch, Henry just let me know by making me sick," J.J stated.

Keirsten walked over and sat on the sofa. "Well, one of them will do that to me, the other one gives a good hard kick. Not sure which does what."

Spencer took a seat beside Keirsten. "Well, looks like you won't be eating pizza again for awhile then."

Adalynn walked over and nuzzled against Wahya, Zak's husky mix. She whimpered softly, looking around at all the humans. In all this craziness, she wondered if anybody would notice that she still had her leash on. She also wanted to know why there were so many people in her home. She felt grateful when the woman with curly blonde hair bent down to her, and unhook her leash. Wagging her tail, she put her face close, and gave the female a few sloppy kisses.

"Nothing sweeter than pibble love," Zak said laughing.

Penelope rubbed Adalynn's ears before placing a kiss on top of her head and standing up. "Okay, let's get this started. I didn't convince the guys to help me with this for nothing."

"Never thought I'd see Hotch at a baby shower," Keirsten claimed.

"Last one I went to was when Haley was getting ready to have Jack," Aaron stated.

Keirsten nodded, and got back up. She knew it would be a little longer before she would be going to bed. Her cider and sitting by the fireplace was out of the question as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was the last day before Spring Break. Keirsten could not believe how ready she was to go home and stay home on maternity leave. She was beyond miserable in the classroom by now. Little miss must be busy, was now wanting to just lay around in bed, or continue working on decorating the nursery.

Everything was going well through her pregnancy. Now however, she was just ready for it to be over, and to have the twins in her arms, instead of in her.

"Missus Reid, are you really not going to be back after next week?" Benny asked with a frown.

"No, I'll be staying home. But, I will make it up here for your last day of class to see you all graduate into first grade."

"Why do you have to leave us?"

"I need to stay home and get ready to take care of my babies."

"It's not fair," Darla said crossing her arms.

"Now, guys, I told you at the start of the year that I would not be finishing out the school year with you. It just would not be proba..." Keirsten became silent very fast when she heard a loud bang in the hallways. Grateful that her door was already closed, she quickly waddled over and locked. "Boys and girls, I want you all to get in the corner and sit down, stay quiet."

Confused as to what was going on, all the students did as they were told. They had heard the loud sound, but did not understand what it was.

Keirsten turned off the lights, and made her way to her desk as quick as she could. She grabbed out her cell phone and slid it in her pocket.

"Missus Reid... did you hear what I just did out in the halls?" the teacher in the next room asked, poking her head in through the little hall that connected the two rooms.

Keirsten nodded some. She walked over to the other woman. "I did, my door's locked, and my students are all in the corner silently. I'm about to push something against the door. Would you help me Kara?"

Kara nodded. "Sure, I'm bringing my kids over here as well, my door is also locked with the lights out."

Keirsten helped guide the other class full of kids into her own, making them gather in the corner with her own students. Once all where seated, she and Kara moved to push a few tables in front of the door.

"Do you have any idea what's going on Keirsten?" Kara asked in a hushed tone.

Keirsten shook her head. "No, all I know, is I heard a gun shot. I'm not taking any risks with the kids around."

The two teachers fell silent. They could hear loud screaming out in the halls, and more gun fire.

Keirsten thought a moment. She had to keep her class calm. She took a deep breath and looked at Kara. "We need to do something. Why don't we read them a few stories?"

"That could easily work," Kara claimed.

Keirsten pulled out a bunch of books, and two chairs. She had a feeling they would be there for a good bit of time.

Spencer was sitting on the couch with Adalynn laying right beside him with her head in his lap. Flipping through the television channels, he froze when he saw the school Keirsten worked at on the news.

"Hold up at local elementary school... what the hell? Adalynn, get down, I need to get going," he said as he stood up. He grabbed his phone and quickly called his team, letting them know what he had just seen. He was not going crazy, they had seen it all too.

He thought for a moment or two about calling Keirsten to see if she was all right, but he figured she was having to do her best to stay calm to keep a class of twenty kindergartners from getting scared.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and sprinted to the door, grabbing his car keys off the hook, and credentials off the table by the door. He was not going to just sit around doing nothing.

Spencer pulled into the parking lot and got out of his car quickly. To his pleasure, the entire BAU was there as well. "Guys, any idea what's going on in there?" he asked as he walked over to them.

"Some parent snapped is all we can understand. We're in contact with the assistant principal," David claimed.

Spencer looked at the east side of the school. "I might be able to get in there... I..." he paused and pulled out his phone as it started to go off in his pocket. "Uh-oh..."

"What's going on? There are no uh-ohs on the job Reid," Aaron stated.

Spencer bit his lip. "Kara Heart, the woman that teaches in the class next to Keirsten, just sent me a message from Keirsten's phone."

"Is she okay?" Emily asked.

Spencer shook his head. "No... she's had a bad panic attack, even if she tried to stay calm. I need to get in there. Her water broke..."

"How are you going to get in there? The school is fully locked down," Aaron claimed.

"There's a door in the kindergarten classrooms that leads to the play ground. All I need to do is get Kara to let me in."

Aaron blinked. "Wait, there are ways to still get in that building then?"

"Absolutely. I was trying to say that before I got this text."

"Okay, that will work in our favor. Morgan, Rossi, I want you two to go in with Reid, once inside, you two will go and try and get the shooter. Prentiss, J.J, you two stay with Reid, take care of Keirsten. We've got more than we've bargained for," Aaron ordered.

Spencer sighed lightly. He wondered if there was anyway to keep him from going into a panic attack. "It's too early..." he said shaking his head.

"Spencer, they are going to be okay. I'll get an ambulance out here for you guys. You won't do Keirsten any good if you don't stay calm yourself. Now go, we have a job to do," Aaron ordered.

Taking a deep breath, Spencer pocketed his phone and took off at a fast sprint towards the east end of the building. He could hear David, Derek, Emily, and J.J close behind him. He ran into the gate to the kindergarten play ground and over to the back door.

"Give her a call, don't just bang on the door or you could panic her even more," J.J ordered as she watched Spencer raise a fist to the door. She reached into Spencer's pocket when she saw him struggling to pull himself together and dialed Keirsten quickly. "Kara Heart, this is Jennifer Jareau of the FBI. Right now, I am standing at the back door with Keirsten's husband, and three more agents. We need you to let us in."

The four members stood silently at the door waiting patiently. After a moment, the door was opened by a woman slightly older than Keirsten.

"Come in, please. I don't know what to do to help her, without the children getting too scared," Kara stated.

"Ma'am, we need to let agents Morgan and Rossi get into the school halls to find the shooter. Once they go through the door of the empty class, it needs to be locked back up. Agent Prentiss and I are going to stay here with Reid to help with Keirsten," J.J explained.

Kara nodded lightly. "What do I do with the children?" she asked.

"Once that door is locked, get them to move into the empty class, Prentiss will stay with you to help them keep calm," David ordered.

David and Derek walked into the room and made their way out the door. Once it was locked, and all the children where moved into the empty room, Spencer dashed over to Keirsten's side.

"Keirst... are you okay?" Spencer asked as he knelt down beside Keirsten.

Keirsten had been propped against the wall. She looked up at Spencer with tears in her eyes. "Spencer I'm scared..."

"Calm down Keirsten, it's all going to be okay. Between me and Spencer, nothing bad is going to happen to you. Are there any blankets in here?" J.J asked.

Keirsten nodded. "There are, in the cupboard behind my desk."

J.J moved to the large cupboard and opened the doors. "I know this is going to seem weird, but you need to strip from the waist down. Once you do that, I'll get you covered with a blanket to keep warm."

Keirsten shook her head. "I can't get up well enough to even lift my hips up."

"Spencer, help her out there," J.J ordered. She was keeping calm, one of them in the room had to be, she knew it was not going to be Keirsten, and Spencer was so far out of it, he was not acting like himself.

Spencer looked into Keirsten's eyes, and used his thumb to gently brush a tear away. "Don't cry Keirst... it's going to be okay," he said with a slight shakiness to his voice. He tried to stay as calm as possible as he did as J.J had instructed him to do.

"Look, lots of babies are born early and do just fine, with twins, it's more common to be early because they are running out of room. Your panic attack might not even be what put you into labor," J.J informed.

Keirsten had never been so scared in her life. She leaned her head against the wall, and closed her eyes tightly. "I didn't even know I was going into a panic attack until Kara told me I needed to hold the book steady..."

Spencer took Keirsten's hand in his, and stroked it gently. "You are going to be okay. You need to calm down or else things could get more complicated than this. You put on an act of calm for your students and that's great, but your anxiety just could not stay down. Nobody can stay calm when there's a shooter in the building."

J.J watched for a moment as she covered Keirsten from the stomach down. "Keirsten, listen to me. You just went into labor within the hour. You are going to be just fine, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you or the twins," she said looking Keirsten straight in the eyes. "Spencer, you need to get a hold of her doctor and let them know what's happened. Have them meet us at the hospital. Keirsten isn't going to be delivering for another few hours, hopefully by then we can get her out of here."

Spencer looked over for a moment before he realized J.J was talking to him. "R-right. Might be a smart idea," he replied. Things were getting a little to hectic for him for once in his life. He just hoped that everything would be all right like he was trying to convince Keirsten.

David Rossi and Derek Morgan were headed silently down the halls of the school, their weapons held down by their side. The two of them wanted to avoid shooting at any cost in the building.

"Rossi, what do you think the shooter wants with a bunch of teachers and elementary aged students?" Derek asked.

"Probably doesn't want all of them. But one teacher might have angered them some how. I bet it is a disgruntled parent who is mad about their child getting a failing grade, or even a detention," David replied.

"It's sad how now and days, the teacher is blamed for the child acting out at school, and not the parents fault."

"I remember if I just got one failing grade as a kid that I'd get a whooping, and I would not be aloud out of the house for anything but school, no television or anything," David stated.

"My mother would send me to my grandparent's for a week. They had no television, so I wasn't tempted to watch it. That, and I had to do a bunch of work around there while I was over."

"Kids just have it too easy now when it comes to punishments," David claimed as he and Derek stood at the end of a hall. Standing right in the middle, was a man with a gun held out at a teacher.

"Drop the weapon," David ordered.

The man turned his head slowly. "Who the hell are you?"

"David Rossi and Derek Morgan with the FBI, now drop the gun," David ordered once more.

The shooter turned around to face the two agents. "I thought this school was on lock down. How the hell did you get in here?"

"We have inside sources. One of our agents is married to a teacher here. Now then, what seems to be the problem?" Derek asked.

"Kid's being bullied, and the system is failing to help protect her it seems," the parent claimed.

"Listen, I'm sure that your child's teacher is doing everything in her power to keep her from being bullied. But the problem does not lie just here at the school. Now then, you need to put down the weapon, and come with us. You've put a young teacher in a panic attack, and she's gone into labor. We can not get her the help she needs with you still in here," David stated.

"Sure you can, you got in here didn't you?" the shooter claimed.

David shook his head. "With several kindergarteners in the room, we'd rather not have them see their teacher rolled away on a stretcher, she'd need to be brought out through the front of the building."

"You can't make me do anything you know."

"Sir, there are several kids in this school, we do not wish to shoot you. What would your child think if she saw her daddy about ready to shoot her teacher?" David asked.

The shooter had to think a moment. He lowered his weapon, and tossed it to the ground. "Fine. But this still isn't over."

Derek made his way over to the man and cuffed his arms behind his back. "You'll be thinking differently if that teacher loses her baby," he said in the shooter's ear.

Spencer was pacing out in the waiting room while Keirsten was being prepped for delivery. It was driving him crazy to not be in there for her.

"Reid, calm down. Once they have her changed and hooked up to the proper machines, they'll let you in," Emily stated.

"I'm sorry... but, I need to know if she's going to be okay. Her biggest fear right now is happening. Lorelei and Louis aren't supposed to be here for another month. She's be scared of them being early because of anxiety, and now it's happening."

"Spencer, the three of them will be just fine. Lorelei and Louis are going to be okay. Just think, in a few hours you'll be holding one of your children in your arms, and in a few days will be bringing them home," J.J stated.

Spencer sighed softly. "I would've loved to get a hold of the shooter at the school. This wouldn't be happening right now if it wasn't for him."

"Spencer, you wouldn't have done anything in the first place, your first instincts were to take care of Keirsten, and you did just that," Aaron claimed.

Spencer looked at the door. "Right now, I just need to be with her."

"Doctor Reid, you can head into the delivery room with your wife now," a nurse said as he stepped out of the hall.

"Good luck, let us know when we can see them," Penelope said.

Spencer nodded. He took a deep breath and quickly headed back to where Keirsten was. When he walked into the room, he rushed over to her side. "How are you feeling Keirst?" he asked running his hand through her hair.

Keirsten looked at Spencer from the bed. "Still pretty scared. They say with as close as the contractions are, Louis and Lorelei will probably be here in about two hours."

Spencer placed a kiss on top of Keirsten's head. "Louis and Lorelei are going to be okay so long as you stay calm."

Keirsten tilted her head back. "We haven't even fully finished the nursery. The cribs are put together, the walls are painted, but nothing else is ready for them. We were going to that when I left officially for maternity leave."

"Heh, once your asleep for the night I'll at least go and make sure that the sheets are ready in both cribs. Right now, how the nursery looks doesn't matter too much."

Keirsten glared up at her husband. "You will do no such thing. I refuse to be left in this hospital by myself."

Spencer sighed, and placed a hand on Keirsten's stomach, rubbing gently. "You won't be alone, I promise I won't let that happen. Besides, you have five other people waiting out in the waiting room wanting to know that you're doing okay."

"Really? The entire team is here?"

"Yup. I need to go let them know you're doing fine, I promise you, I will be right back."

Keirsten nodded lightly with a yawn. She was feeling very tired, and wanted to just close her eyes for a few moments anyways if it was possible.

Spencer placed a soft kiss on Keirsten's lips. "I love you so much. Get some rest."

"Hey... think one of the guys would mind running to the house and grabbing my mp3 player? Having some familiar music going in here would really help me to relax a little..."

Spencer smiled. "Sure, I'll ask one of them. Be back," he replied. He placed one kiss on Keirsten's stomach. "You two don't cause any trouble just yet."

Keirsten gave a week smile and made herself as comfortable as she could, closed her eyes, and tried to get a little nap before her next contraction came around. She had a feeling these next few hours would be very long.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Keirsten was sound asleep in a hospital chair that she had moved in between two little baby hospital beds. The delivery had not been very easy on her. One of the babies had been turned the wrong way, and had to be turned around. Poor Spencer had been yelled at, bitten through painful contractions, and had scratches all over his hand from where Keirsten's nails had been digging in.

Spencer was using the time that Keirsten slept, to finally hold the twins with out having doctors hovering over him, and taking them only moments after he had one in his arms.

Lorelei had made her appearance into the world first, weighing six pounds and nine ounces. She was loud from the get go, and would not stop squirming the entire time the doctors were checking to make sure she was healthy. Spencer remembered old baby pictures Keirsten's parents had shown him. Other than her light blond tufts of hair, and her nose, Lorelei looked exactly like her mother as an infant.

Louis arrived an hour after his sister, he had to be repositioned before he could be delivered. Spencer swore that he was looking at his own baby pictures, if he had been born with a head full of bright red hair. He knew that Louis was the reason for Keirsten's sudden jump in weight being gained, coming out at a full seven pounds three ounces.

Keirsten and Spencer were worried when Louis had arrived. It had taken around ten minutes before he made any sound. Spencer had seen the tears well up in Keirsten's eyes at the thought that they might have lost their son.

Spencer sat on the bed with Lorelei in his arms, looking at her with a smile on his face as she looked up at him with big, curious, hazel eyes. "Why do I get this feeling you are going to be my little genius?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"Because one of them has to be, and why not Lorelei?" Keirsten asked sleepily from her chair.

Spencer looked up as Keirsten was standing up from her chair, and rubbing her eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Keirsten shook her head. "You didn't, I was starting to wake up anyways. I knew she already had you wrapped around that tiny little finger of hers before she got here."

"Lorelei was already awake when I picked her up. Louis has been asleep the entire time."

Keirsten looked down at the tiny little boy laying sound asleep. "I'm just glad that he's going to be okay. Not sure I could forgive myself if we lost either of them."

"Are you still upset because you had an attack? Keirst, that could have happened to anybody in the situation you were in. Not just you. Look, Lorelei and Louis are here. They are alive and healthy. In two days, they will be coming home with us."

"Ready to say good night to sleep for the rest of our lives?" Keirsten asked as she reached into the baby bed and gently lifted Louis into her arms.

"It won't be that bad I'm sure. So far they are pretty quiet."

Keirsten nodded. "So far is the key word."

Spencer got up and walked over to Keirsten, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Ready to show these two off to the BAU and Zak?"

"Zak's here?"

"He heard about what happened on the news and caught a bus to get here. So what do you say to visitors?"

"Spencer, I am a complete mess," Keirsten claimed as she cradled the tiny infant she held in her arms. "I look terrible."

"You do not look terrible, you look beautiful as always. You said you wanted a nap before you got any visitors, and everybody agreed to let that happen. They managed to get your parents up here while you were napping, and some how convinced my mother to get on a plane with a government worker so she can see her grandchildren."

"Your mother, on a government owned plane? I can see my parents doing that, but certainly not your mom."

"Yeah, I'm wanting to know how they did it myself. I can never get her on any plane willingly. So what do you say to at least letting our parents come in and see them?"

Keirsten sighed softly. "Okay, but let me get myself in bed and covered up first. As far as medical science has come, they still can not make a hospital gown that closes up in the back."

Spencer laughed lightly. "At least you have a nice back side to look at."

Keirsten gently laid Louis back in his little bed. "And I'd like to keep it where you are the only person that sees it. He sleeps so soundly, you'd think he'd wake up when he's moved around."

"Lorelei and Louis are already completely different in personalities. Lorelei woke up the minute I touched her. She hasn't fallen back to sleep yet," Spencer claimed as he laid his daughter down.

Keirsten got into the hospital bed and got under the covers. "Who knows? Maybe she'll be a little prodigy just like her daddy."

"I hope neither one of them will be a prodigy like me. A genius, maybe, but they won't be going to college at twelve like I did. I won't have them being bullied on a daily basis."

"Spencer, just come give me a kiss and go get our parents."

Smirking lightly, Spencer walked over to the bed, and placed a kiss on Keirsten's lip. "I love you so much. Hope you know that each day I'm with you, I feel luckier and luckier to have you."

Keirsten's face reddened. "I love you too. I could not think of any man I would rather be with to raise two children than you. Speaking of them, would you move them closer to the bed? I like being able to keep an eye on them"

"Sure, I'll do that before I walk out," Spencer replied before taking another kiss from his wife. He was careful to move the two little beds closer to Keirsten, before he walked out of the room. The moment the door closed behind him, Lorelei started to cry loudly.

Keirsten was out of the bed faster than what she had gotten into it. She scooped Lorelei in her arms and started to rock her gently, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "What is it my little one? Are you upset because Daddy just walked out? Don't worry, he'll be back," she cooed to the child.

After a few moments, Spencer walked back in the room with his mother Diana, and Keirsten's parents, Dale and Thelma Hunt. "Is she okay?" he asked putting a hand over one ear when he heard just how loud Lorelei was crying.

"I think so. Her diaper is clean, she's got a full belly. She started crying as soon as you walked out of the room," Keirsten said looking at Spencer.

Spencer walked over to Keirsten, and gently took Lorelei from her. "Hey now, no need to cry," he murmured.

Keirsten watched Spencer with a light smile. It did not take long for Lorelei to stop crying once he had taken her. Keirsten knew right then, that she was a daddy's girl.

"You've certainly got your work cut out for you here huh?" Dale asked as he walked over to give his daughter a hug.

"We sure do, but I don't think I would have it any other way to be honest Daddy," Keirsten stated. "I believe we'll manage."

"Spencer, I did not suffer on a government plane for nothing. Let me get a good look at those babies," Diana said.

Spencer walked back to his mother, being careful with Lorelei in his arms. "Mom, this is Lorelei Diana. Louis is sound asleep."

"She's so pink," Diana claimed.

"So is Louis, and look at all that hair he's got," Thelma said looking down at little Louis.

"Keirsten had that much hair when she was born. Gave Thelma here a good bit of indigestion," Dale stated.

"Daddy, no need to bring that bit up. Also, I got double, Lorelei has a bit of blonde hair," Keirsten said blushing bright red.

Spencer laid Lorelei back in her bed after she had finished crying, and was sleeping. "Regardless of the indigestion, this pregnancy didn't go to easy for Keirsten with all her anxiety problems."

"Anxiety problems? Keirsten, you haven't out grown all those?" Dale asked.

Keirsten's eyes widened. "Daddy, with everything I went through, they got worse. Not like they were very fun to deal with in the past though."

"Okay, we can drop the subject now. I shouldn't have brought it up, I didn't realize it was such a touch subject for Dale and Thelma," Spencer claimed.

Diana folded her arms across her chest. "Now wait a minute. You should leave the poor girl alone about her anxiety issues. If she can deal with them, more power to her. That makes her pretty tough. To be able to deal with them while pregnant, she's a saint."

"Thanks Diana," Keirsten said pushing her hair from her face.

Dale glared over. "My daughter is twenty-four years old and has had these anxiety issues since she was seventeen. It's about time she gets over them."

"Dad, do you really have to start up an argument now? The twins are asleep and I would rather them not wake up to yelling," Keirsten stated.

Dale looked at his daughter with the same glare he had given to Diana. "Keirsten, you have gotten yourself in way over your head. You have two infants to take care of, a husband who is hardly ever home, and you're a teacher. How are you going to manage with everything?"

"Daddy, that is not fair, you have no idea what all Spencer has done for me since the day we met! He has made several sacrifices for me. You know what, I just want you both to leave, you're really starting to stress me out."

"You can't just kick us out of here," Thelma claimed.

"Spencer please... make them leave," Keirsten asked with her voice shaking. She could feel her anxiety already starting to build up, and she didn't want to have an attack.

"It would be better if you two just leave. We don't need Keirsten to have another attack today, she's been through enough," Spencer claimed before he laid Lorelei back down and opening the door.

Dale and Thelma shot Keirsten a dirty look before they walked out the door.

Spencer followed his in-laws out, and closed the door behind him. "You know what, you two are really something else. I can see why Keirsten hardly ever keeps in contact with you. Your daughter just went through hell delivering your grandchildren, and you go jumping down her throat for no reason what so ever."

"Don't you dare go telling us how to handle our daughter Spencer," Dale ordered.

"Don't forget she's also my wife, and has an eventful couple of years that have stressed her out. She's right that you two don't have a single clue what we've been through together. I love Keirsten, and I will do anything to keep her and our children safe and happy. Even if that means keeping you two out of the picture completely."

"You can't do that, she's our daughter," Thelma stated.

"I'm FBI, just watch the ways I can prevent you from seeing her. Upset her like you have again, and I'll pull every legal string I've got to keep you away from her. Now get out of here. I need to make sure Keirsten is alright," Spencer said before he walked back into the room.

Keirsten had tears in her eyes as she sat in her chair nursing Louis. Her focus was on nothing but the child in her arms. She had not noticed Spencer coming back in, or that Diana was cuddling Lorelei.

"Are you okay Keirst?" Spencer asked.

"I will be... look, your mom can stay, but I don't want to see any more visitors right now. Tell everyone I'm sorry, but, they can come by when we go home on Monday."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I just want family, and not my parents."

Spencer sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. "So Mom, what do you think of being a grandma?"

Diana looked up quickly. "Don't you dare let them call me that. Anything but Grandma. They are really tiny."

"They'll get bigger in time. I was small too wasn't I?"

"Not like these guys. You little lady... you're just as curious as Spencer was when he was a baby. Looks like you've already got a little genius on your hands," Diana said.

"It's way too early to tell if either of them will be like me. They are only a couple hours old."

"She's also very loud, starts crying almost as soon as Spencer walks out that door."

"Well, I wouldn't be too surprised if you have two little geniuses here. Now then Spencer, can I go back home?"

"Mom, you just got here a little while ago."

"I know, and they only got me on that plane by telling me that my son was in trouble. Now, I'm glad I got to see these two, but my place isn't here. And you clearly aren't in any trouble."

"Wow, the things my team will do to try and get things done. Okay, I'll have them get you back home. I promised Keirsten I wouldn't leave her here alone in the hospital, but I will take you to the plane."

Keirsten looked up slightly. "Guess I could finish nursing them both and get a nap while you're gone. Turns out, nursing is a good way to keep off an anxiety attack."

Spencer smiled. "I'll have Penelope check in on you in if I'm not back in an hour."

"Oh no you won't. No visitors, period. I'll be fine. Thanks for coming to see the twins Diana."

"You just better bring them to see me," Diana stated.

Spencer nodded. He watched his mother put Lorelei to bed. He looked at Keirsten and smiled more. "Be safe, and I'll be back. I'm going to stop by the house and check on Adalynn so she can get her walk."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll be fine, now go."

Diana laughed some as she walked out of the room with her son following her. She knew everything was going to be just fine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Keirsten and Spencer were glad to finally be going home with Louis and Lorelei. They were slightly relieved that they had been sleeping the whole way in the car.

"Do you think Adalynn will be okay with the twins?" Spencer asked as he walked to the door carrying Louis in his arms.

"She should be fine. So long as we keep paying attention to her, and keep an eye on her while Lorelei and Louis are not sleeping, everything will run smoothly. She does great when you guys go out on cases and I'm left taking care of Jack and occasionally Henry. In fact, she lets those two boys climb all over her. Lorelei and Louis can't climb all over her just yet."

Spencer smiled some before opening the door carefully.

Adalynn was sitting in the center of the living room wearing a big green bow when her two humans walked through the door. She tilted her head some when she caught the scent of two new humans.

"Hey there my little cuddle bug. Come here, meet your baby brother and sister," Keirsten said as she walked over to the sofa, and gently sat down with Lorelei in her arms.

Adalynn looked at the two little humans. She was unsure as to how she felt about them. So far, they did smell nice.

"I still can't believe they are here. It was really strange the last two nights not feeling them kick while I was sleeping."

Spencer joined his wife on the couch. "Couldn't have been easy getting out of bed almost every hour to tend to one of them."

"I managed. Somehow, you were able to stay asleep after the third hour."

"Want to go put them in their cribs, and we can try to take a nap while they're asleep?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Hopefully they will stay asleep long enough for us to get at least a two hour nap."

They got back up slowly from the sofa and carefully headed up the stairs. Adalynn followed close behind them, glad to have her humans back home.

Keirsten walked into the nursery, and blinked in surprise to see the BAU and Zak all standing in there.

"What are you all doing here?" Keirsten asked looking at them all.

"Spencer told us you guys had yet to finish the nursery. Do you really think we'd let those two come home to an unfinished bedroom? Not to mention, we want to see those babies," Penelope claimed.

"I didn't expect for you to do this for us," Spencer stated. "This looks great."

Keirsten walked over to the cradle closest to the window, and placed Lorelei in it on her back. Once she was certain the child was comfortable, she looked around the entire room. "Thanks guys," she said running her fingers through her hair. The room was better than she had planned. Over Lorelei's crib, was a cartoon style picture of Adalynn that Zak had drawn as a gift, and over Louis's crib, was a similar drawing of Zak's four dogs.

"We're sorry about the other day when we got your parents out here before letting you know about it. Spencer informed us of what happened," Aaron claimed.

Keirsten sighed softly and looked back in on Lorelei. "You guys couldn't have known that something would happen like that. My father isn't always the easiest person in the world to get a long with. But, they had every right to see their grandkids."

"They know in the future that if they put Keirsten on the edge of another panic attack, they'll be out of the picture. I'm not going to let them tear my family apart," Spencer claimed.

Keirsten yawned lightly. "I know my parents. There will be more drama, and they will do what they can to make me miserable. They do not care if they hurt me."

Zak folded his arms. "I always remember you parents as being heartless, but to be down right hateful? Guess they were good about hiding their true colors."

Spencer put Louis in his crib across from Lorelei's. "I don't get to meet with my in-laws very much. But they have been against our relationship from the get go. They've actually told Keirsten that for all she knows, I could be with other women when I go out of town each week. They don't get that I don't cheat, nor do I have the time for that kind of stuff."

"Wow... Keirsten, how do you deal with that kind of pressure?" Penelope asked.

"Why do you think I left Texas in the first place? I don't talk to my parents much anymore. My family is here, Spencer, our kids, and the friends I've made since being in Virginia. Oh, and of course Zak, but the two of us go way back, and are just like a typical brother and sister."

"Just be careful what bridges you burn. In the end, it could end up biting you guys in the butt," Aaron claimed.

Keirsten yawned once more. She was fighting sleep now. She sat in the rocking chair and rubbed Adalynn's ears when she saw her sitting beside the chair.

"Look, we'll just come back later so you can get some sleep, you might never get to see such a thing again. As said, be careful of the bridges you burn," Aaron repeated.

"Thanks again guys for helping us with this," Spencer said as he led everybody out and down the stairs. "Keirsten's going through a good bit now. I'm hoping things will finally start to settle down for her so she isn't so stressed out."

"Take care of those babies, let us know when we can come see them at a time where Keirsten isn't ready to pass out," Penelope instructed.

"We will. See you all later. Remember, I can still work the cases from home, so don't forget about me," Spencer replied when everybody walked out the front door. He shut it slowly so it would not make any loud noise. He turned back to head upstairs, and into the nursery. He smirked lightly when he saw Keirsten sleeping at an awkward angle in the chair. He moved over and gently lifted Keirsten out of the chair, and carried her into their bedroom.

Adalynn followed her humans as usual, but paused when she got to the doorway of their room. When she was sure that the two of them were asleep, she tiled her head, and went back into where the little humans were sleeping. She turned around a little on a spot right in the center of the room, and laid on her side. This was where she belonged, she had a feeling that these little humans were going to need her to take care of them. They just did not realize it yet.

**This is the last chapter of True Love Prevails. I am thinking of doing a third follow up, with a nice big time lapse. But I need to work around some ideas first. I would like to have another big case to work with, so feel free to give me some feedback on what I could do!**


End file.
